fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
What are Gachas? And Raffles?
'What are Gachas?' Gachas are a feature similar to a lottery. You can use Free Tickets and DP for additional plays. The results depend completely on drop rates and luck. Sometimes you can get duplicate items from Gachas. Available Gachas and the items within them are changed regularly. Non-DP Gachas The following gachas don't cost DP to play, and can sometimes even be played for free! Jewel Gacha The Jewel Gacha can be played once a day for free, but otherwise costs 200 jewels per play. Drop Gacha The Drop Gacha can be played three times a day for free during certain hours, but otherwise costs 300 drops per play. This gacha has a set of 3* synthesizeable items that change each month. See here for more details! Friend Gacha The Friend Gacha can be played with Friend Points, which are earned by interacting with your friends! What are FGP? *FGP (Fairy Gacha Points) are points that can be earned by playing the Double Chance Gacha. *Received FGP will change for 300 DP and 500 DP plays. **300 DP......30~150 FGP **500 DP......60~300 FGP *The number of FGP you receive varies based on your total number owned. *FGP can be exchanged for prizes when reaching certain amounts. *FGP prizes will not repeat until one full set of 3 is complete. After completing the set once, there will be no duplicates within the repeated set until is completed again, and so on. *Any FGP collected past the 1000 FGP limit will be added after space is cleared by exchanging FGP for a prize. *FGP can only be received by playing the Double Chance Gacha. *Points collected during the Double Chance Gacha period will not be carried over to the next one. Fairy Gacha The Fairy Gacha can be played with either Free Tickets or DP. Monthly Fairy Gacha Each month, a new set of items is introduced to the Fairy Gacha, and an old set is usually retired. The Fairy Gacha typically contains multiples of these sets at a time. Fairy Eleven Fairy Eleven allows you to do 11 plays at once for the price of 10! You also get an extra raffle ticket. Fairy Eleven plays sometimes come with promotions, such as increased chance to get a tie-up item or the opportunity to get gift boxes. Gift Box A special campaign that has two phases and is tied into Fairy Eleven. A Gift box is always guaranteed to hold a limited item. Special Gacha Campaign A special campaign that allows you to play the Fairy Gacha at a discounted price, and awards items on the 2nd, 4th and 7th plays. You can save up to 950 DP with this campaign. Below are the prices for each play: Double Chance Gacha *Due to the nature of the Gacha, it may not be possible to receive every item. *There is a chance of receiving duplicate items from this Gacha. *Items received from a multi-play will be sent directly to your Present Box. *You will receive one Raffle Ticket per single play. A 6-play will give you one bonus Raffle Ticket for a total of seven. *Not all items included in the preview image are available in the Double Chance Gacha. *Please be sure to check the Limited Period Gacha Contents carefully before purchasing. Tie-up Outfits Each event has two outfits called tie-up oufits. These outfits are obtained through the fairy gacha only. The 3x tieup is obtainable at the start of each event, and the 5x tieup is obtainable in the second half of each event. These outfits either triple or quadruple the amount of fp you get with each step, and they allow you to move triple or quadruple as fast through stages. (So, a stage taking 15 steps to complete normally would only take 5 steps when wearing a 3x tieup outfit!) Your fairy must be wearing the tie-up and you must be using that specific fairy to progress through stages in order to use the tie-up's effect. Note that the 3x tie-up is effective throughout the entire event (not just the first half!). 'What is a Raffle?' The Raffle is a special type of Gacha which can be accessed from the menu. While you can't get tickets for it directly, you can earn them in a variety of ways. Information The raffle can be accessed from the Menu area. The raffle contains 2-5★ outfits as well as various items as prizes. Each raffle also has a bonus set of items which you can get by playing the raffle 30, 45, and 60 times. How to get raffle tickets: *You get 1 Raffle Ticket per 1 Fairy Gacha play *You get 1 Raffle Ticket for every 300 DP spent at once in the Item Shop *You get 11 Raffle Tickets for playing Fairy Eleven * You can get raffle tickets as prizes for completing Daily Quests * You can get raffle tickets as a bonus item during chance time in Events Category:Raffle Category:Gacha Category:Guide